Dulce y amargo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: ¡Muy bien todos! ¡Es la hora de compartir poemas!


**Notas: Creepyskittles, estoy bastante contento con tu review y tu favorito, es bonito saber que alguien ha estado leyendo mis historias, hay emociones bastante fuertes cuando escribo sobre ciertos personajes, especialmente aquellos por los que siento una gran familiaridad y, podría decirse que son un reflejo de algo prohibido. Gracias :):**

Despertó, lloraba por haberlo echo, lo hacía cada vez que abría los ojos, no entendía por qué su cuerpo se esforzaba en mantenerla viva cuando su mayor deseo era no estarlo, no importaba cuántos días dejara de ingerir alimento, las incontables noches en vela o la cantidad de heridas que recibía su cuerpo por las auto-lesiones, se le daba una segunda oportunidad que ella no quería.

No tenía tanto valor como para tomar un cuchillo y enterrarlo en su cuello, tampoco para tomar una soga, hacer que rodeara su cuello y dar un último salto, esperando que su cuello se tronara por el impacto, era tan cobarde.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba un poco aburrida, no tenía muchas ganas de siquiera levantarse de la cama, pensaba en saltarse todas las clases e ingresar al instituto a esperar a la llegada del resto del Club de Literatura, quedarse atrapada en un vacío salón con la compañía de la nada, susurrando al oído muchas cosas, pocas cosas.

Durmió un poco, encimó su cabeza sobre sus brazos al ponerlos como una "almohada" en la paleta del asiento, muchas veces pensó en la poca repercusión que tendría su muerte, nadie lloraría si se suicidara. Por eso se esforzaba en ser "Sayori", una persona que no sobresalía en nada, una chica por la cual si preguntaban su nombre, pocos o en su caso nadie sabía quién era debido al poco tiempo que permanecía con otros, prefiriendo aislarse en su habitación, pudriéndose.

Monika llegó con una sonriente mirada, estaba bastante contenta al tener otro día más con los miembros de su club, después ingresaron Yuri y Natsuki: discutiendo sobre que un poema no debe ser extenso para concretar una idea compleja y, de cómo la falta de desarrollo podría dejar aún más confuso al lector.

Al final y algo tarde, el joven amigo de la infancia de Sayori entró, se veía algo preocupado por su mejor amiga, llegando a acercarse a ella para preguntar qué sucedía, sin embargo, y como era de costumbre, para enmascarar su pésimo estado y, de cómo la inanición la estaba matando, esbozó una mirada llena de alegría, alzando un poco los brazos a la altura de sus pechos como símbolo de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

La hora de compartir poemas llegó, a Sayori se le entregó algo con lo que estaba en cierta forma contenta:

 _Amistad_

 _Cantar_

 _Infancia_

 _Esmeralda_

 _Increíble_

 _Solo_

 _Bop_

 _Piano_

 _Depresión_

 _Dolor_

 _Heridas_

 _Muerte_

 _Contaminación_

 _Infinito_

 _Leche_

 _Cama_

 _Familia_

 _Parfrait_

 _Electricidad_

 _Suicidio_

* * *

 _—_ ¿En serio hiciste ésto? ¡Es increíble! —Sayori le dijo a "MC", un apodo a su mejor amigo.

—¡Sí! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado.

—¡Esto me encantó! Es un "Tú-ema" —Ella hizo un juego de palabras, causando una sonrisa en su compañero.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Sayori, ¿Vas a enseñarme lo que escribiste para hoy?

* * *

Sayori sacó de una hoja de libreta un papel, era bastante extenso:

 _—No todos miramos que después de la lluvia viene un reluciente arcoíris._

 _¿Por qué duele tanto?_

 _¿Por qué duele tanto ahogar verdaderos sentimientos con ambas manos evitando que el sonido salga de ella y, revele una cruda realidad?_

 _Es difícil mantener una máscara tan desgastada y agrietada todos los días._

 _Es posible esconder el dolor, hacer que su ardor, que la marca no sea tan notoria para los demás._

 _Las lágrimas al principio descendían._

 _Un sueño eterno del cual nunca despertar._

 _El señor Sol._

 _Ni siquiera estando él, las grises nubes se iban, al contrario, se intensificaban._

 _Hacían que las gotas de agua helada cayeran, que los relámpagos descendieran impactando contra el suelo._

 _Ya no hay motivo._

 _No hay razón._

 _No hay justificación._

 _El mañana no existe para algunos._

 _Un bate abalanzándose contra la cabeza._

 _Una mano contra el cuello, ejerce presión._

 _Se siente como... a estar vivo._

 _Aquí me tienes._

 _Una galleta._

* * *

—¿Tú... hiciste el poema, Sayori? —Preguntó el joven mirando con los ojos bastante abiertos al trozo de papel.

—¡Sí! Tenía hambre, cuando tengo hambre las ideas ¡comienzan a fluir!

—Me gustaría leer más trabajos así. Por esto decidí unirme al Club, conocerte más de fondo, ya sabes, ver qué pasa por tu cabeza.

Quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—Bien, iré a compartir poemas con las otras chicas, ¿Quieres venir conmigo de regreso a casa? —

—¡Claro! ¡Me gustaría bastante! —Iría si le quedaban fuerzas suficientes como para moverse, a duras penas podía siquiera mantenerse de pie. Dejar de comer le estaba afectando, sólo esperaba el momento de no volver a abrir los ojos, estar en ese plácido sueño por siempre.

Por unos momentos quería ser fuerte, pero las memorias la obligaban a excavar profundo, de tocar fondo sin la oportunidad de poder subir, sin la oportunidad de tener a alguien que la ayudara a escalar hacia la superficie.

Se preguntaba si sería lento o rápido, si había agonía o paz, si había algo que la estuviera esperando o sólo la profunda oscuridad, devorada por el deseo de volver atrás sin la oportunidad de poder cambiar las cosas.

Sólo el día del festival lo decidiría.


End file.
